


playing favorites

by Eighttails



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, edelgard has a praise kink, maybe just a HINT of crack, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29625831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighttails/pseuds/Eighttails
Summary: Edelgard gets to play out one of her deepest fantasies. Byleth gets really into it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 137





	playing favorites

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is technically the SECOND half to my Valentine's Day series, but the smut was flowing faster so here we are. The first half will be rated G-T, and can be read separately from this fic. One day I'll finish it...
> 
> Quick background: Fódlan doesn't have Valentine's Day, obviously, so I co-opted Saint Cethleann's Day as a lovers' holiday. That, of course, means it falls in summer, but that's fine. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, Frosty, for enabling my edeleth addiction. And thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my work!

The palace was busy. It almost always was — it took a small army to keep things running smoothly — but it wasn’t every day that it put Edelgard on edge. Then again, it wasn’t every day that the emperor of all of Fódlan walked around without her crown, wearing a hairstyle she hadn't sported in years, in a Garreg Mach Monastery Officer’s Academy uniform concealed only by a fine red cloak. In the middle of summer.

Moreover, it wasn’t every day that the emperor of all of Fódlan had to knock on her own office door. Edelgard’s stomach flip flopped as she waited for a reply.

“Come in.” Byleth’s voice was muffled by the thick wood of the door.

Edelgard took a deep breath to steel herself before entering the room. When she closed the door behind her, she quickly locked it, activating the privacy spell that enclosed the office in a cone of silence. It was meant to be used to prevent spies from listening in on matters of great political importance, but it worked just as well for other…private purposes. With that matter taken care of, Edelgard shifted her attention to Byleth, who sat in _her_ ornate chair behind an equally ornate desk made of dark mahogany wood.

“You wanted to see me, my — my teacher?” Edelgard stammered upon realizing that Byleth was wearing her reading glasses, not to mention she had forgone wearing her ever-present chest plate, revealing the tight black shirt she wore beneath her armor.

“Ah, yes. Why don’t you hang up your coat and take a seat?”

Edelgard’s response was instantaneous. She found herself hanging up her cloak without question. When she faced her wife — no, her _professor_ — she did not miss how Byleth’s blue eyes traveled up and down her body. Once she settled down into the comfortable, ornery chair across from the other woman, she noticed a journal on the desk, left open on a page with her name on it and filled with grades and notes.

Byleth picked the book up before Edelgard got a good look at it. “I called you here today to tell you that I’m very impressed with your performance thus far. You’ve scored top marks on every exam, and you’ve been a great help to your peers.”

“Thank you, Professor.” It was odd, addressing Byleth that way. Edelgard hadn’t needed to pretend to be an ordinary student in a long, long time.

“There is something I found concerning, though.” Byleth opened a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment. When she placed it on the desk, Edelgard nearly choked. “I found this after class the other day. It looks like your handwriting.” It was not, in fact, Edelgard’s penmanship, but rather Byleth’s own parody of her neat script. There were equations all over the page, assembled somewhat similarly to how Edelgard had taken notes in her school days.

“My teacher, I,”

“Would you care to read what those annotations say?”

Edelgard gulped. Her face was burning from what she was being asked to do. It was cruel, really. But the way Byleth was looking at her, one eyebrow raised and a knowing glint in her eyes…Edelgard didn’t want to disappoint her.

“Well?” The pitch to her “teacher’s” voice sent heat right between Edelgard’s legs.

“I-it says ‘I want Professor Byleth to bend me over a desk and fuck me’.”

Byleth took the paper back and pretended to examine it. “You seem flustered. Is this not your handwriting?”

Edelgard stood abruptly, indignant. “I would never write something so lewd, let alone leave it behind in class!” 

“So this _isn’t_ yours?” Byleth sighed. “That’s a shame. I was just thinking my favorite pupil deserved a reward for doing so well.” She rose from her chair, and it was all Edelgard could do to keep her jaw from falling off. Byleth wasn’t wearing pants. Or underwear. Just a black leather harness with their favorite strap secured in it.

She was staring. Edelgard was staring and she knew it. Her mouth was dry. All she could think ofwas how much she needed Byleth on top of her, inside of her. Byleth rounded the edge of the desk and placed herself behind Edelgard, pressing into her back so she could feel her body heat as well as the firm length of the strap.

The world stopped as Byleth slipped a hand into her pants and under her panties to touch her directly. Suddenly, Edelgard’s legs felt like jelly. “Are you sure? Because you’re awfully wet for someone who most certainly didn’t write those things.”

“A-actually, Professor, I may have dropped it after the last lesson.” She ground against her teacher’s hand shamelessly, trying to find more contact with those skilled fingers.

“Is that so? You admit that you think naughty things about me, Edelgard? That seems inappropriate for a girl in your position.” Byleth lightly grazed Edelgard’s clit, making her shiver. “You want me to fuck you here and now?”

“ _Yes_.”

Byleth leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Yes, what?”

“Yes, _please_ , _Professor_.” The words came out in a choked whisper.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Byleth withdrew her hand and Edelgard almost screamed. “Let’s get this off first, hm?” She made quick work of the uniform’s jacket as well as the buttons down the front of Edelgard’s blouse. A rough hand took hold of her chin, tilting her head to meet Byleth’s self-satisfied gaze. The sensation of Byleth’s thumb running along her bottom lip was positively delightful. “Take all of that off and get on the desk.”

It was easy enough to get the outer layers off since Byleth had done the heavy lifting. For the first time in a long while, Edelgard felt her face and ears burn knowing Byleth was watching her undress. She shimmied out of her brassiere before sliding her underwear down and kicking them off, leaving her only in the red stockings she used to wear each day at the monastery. The desk, she noticed, had been cleared of anything pointy and any important documents. Once she positioned herself on its hard surface, Byleth wasted no time stepping between her legs, exuding the confidence of the woman who had led the Black Eagles into battle time and time again.

“Now.” Byleth cupped her face once more and kissed her hard. To Edelgard’s great frustration, it ended sooner than she would have liked. “I want you to show me how you touch yourself when you think of me.”

“I — that’s!” This was going to be the end of her. “My teacher, _please._ ”

“Now, now, this is no time to get bashful, Edelgard.” It was amazing how Byleth could chide her and not sound incredibly patronizing. “You’ll need to prepare yourself to take my cock. Show me how much you need it.”

They’d discussed this. Edelgard remembered how she’d hidden her face in the hollow of Byleth’s neck as she admitted how much she’d wanted her during their time at the Academy. She’d given Byleth free rein on how this little scenario would play out, and she wasn’t disappointed in the slightest. And yet, being asked to touch herself in the same way she had during the nights when her self-control was weakest was…a tad embarrassing. But she trusted Byleth completely — her wife never made her feel ashamed of her desires. In fact, she responded with enthusiasm. 

Edelgard laid back and slid a hand down to play with herself, flinching slightly at how sensitive she was just from Byleth touching her so briefly. She bit her lip as she slid one finger in. Yes, that was how she’d started it back then. It had taken quite a bit of practice and patience to fit two fingers in her cunt.

“Keep your legs open,” Byleth said. The intensity in her eyes made Edelgard feel hot in the same way it had all those years ago. She’d produced a bottle of lubricant from somewhere, and was slowly stroking the strap, preparing it as much as Edelgard was preparing her cunt.

It was challenging, keeping her legs spread. Back in the dormitories, Edelgard had just taken care of her needs under the sheets, concerned only with the fantasy in her mind. Now, with Byleth watching her, it was overwhelming.

“ _Byleth,_ ” she said wantonly. Memories of how she had whispered her teacher’s name guiltily while imaging the two of them doing the unspeakable in the dead of night came to mind.

Now, she wouldn’t need to worry about the volume of her voice. Usually, she would imagine them in a soft, romantic scenario — a brush of hands leading to a tender kiss that resulted in a night of sweet lovemaking. Other nights…Edelgard let her mind wander to rougher territory. A second finger fit in easily with the first. She pumped her hand in and out of her soaking cunt, losing herself, caught between fantasy and reality. That all too familiar pressure built low in her belly. Edelgard used her left hand to rub at her clit as she fingered herself with her right. In a matter of seconds, she came with a whine, writhing on the desk as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

When the fog of her climax lifted somewhat, Edelgard saw that Byleth was stock still, looking at her with an inscrutable, though no less intense expression. Before Edelgard could ask if something was wrong, Byleth swept her up in another kiss, hot and insistent. This time, Byleth’s tongue swiped at her bottom lip and Edelgard gladly granted her access. She wondered what had come over her, but the thought didn’t stick as she was much too occupied with kissing Byleth.

By the time they parted, Byleth had regained her composure. “You looked so pretty like that, saying my name and fucking yourself thinking of me. Are you ready for your reward?” Strong hands gripped Edelgard’s hips, pulling her to the edge of the desk. Byleth gave her a cheeky grin as she guided the head of the toy to her entrance, finally filling her inch by inch until the strap was all the way in.

And then she stopped.

“I just have one question.” Byleth nudged her hips, and Edelgard swore she was going to explode. “You only think of me, right? Not your other teachers?”

“Only you,” If Byleth kept teasing her, she was going to activate her Crests and smash the antique desk — that was probably old enough to be considered a national treasure — to smithereens. “ _Please_ , my teacher!”

Byleth smirked. “Good girl. I can’t say no when you ask so nicely.” Her first strokes were slow and deep and had Edelgard scrabbling for something to hold. If she decided on the desk, there was no guarantee it would survive the ordeal, so she clung to Byleth’s strong back instead, locking her ankles around her lover’s hips. In response, Byleth sped up, finding a hard, fast rhythm. Each thrust was punctuated with wet, lewd noises and a hearty thump on the sturdy wood of the desk. She planted open-mouthed kisses all along Edelgard’s neck, occasionally nipping at the tender skin there.

It wasn’t long before Edelgard felt another orgasm mounting deep in her belly. It was surreal. Almost cathartic, really. She’d spent more nights than she would ever admit to just dreaming about what it would be like for Byleth to return her feelings, to touch her, to be loved by her. Here they were, playing at being teacher and student and acting out one of her deepest fantasies. They’d declared their love for each other time and time again, and yet it felt like they had to make up for lost time.

“Mmm!” Edelgard shuddered when Byleth hit that one spot inside of her. “I’m going to,”

“Not yet.” Byleth grunted. “You can hold on a little longer for me, can’t you?” It was easy for her to say — clearly, she’d opted out of using the strap’s magical properties. The way she was fucking Edelgard _just right_ wasn’t making it easy for her to hold off. On the other hand, it was just as difficult to disobey a direct instruction from her teacher.

Edelgard tried to distract herself from her impending climax. It was counterintuitive to everything her body was screaming at her. She tried to think of of arithmetic, or of Garreg Mach meat pie, and she even tried to imagine listening to Hanneman rambling on and on about Crests. When that failed, she tried to think of all the work yet to be done to set the groundwork for a better Fódlan. That, at least, seemed to stall her pleasure somewhat, especially when she thought of how Hubert often brought her stacks and stacks of proposals and ledgers to go through and how it seemed she would drown in an endless ocean of drudgery.

Her valiant effort was rewarded after what she was absolutely certain was an eternity. Byleth reached between them and rubbed at her clit as she continued to fuck her relentlessly. The pressure was inconsistent from the tempo of their coupling, but Edelgard had been hanging on by a thread and it was a handful of seconds before her vision whited out for an instant and she was swept up and away in a flood of pleasure. Byleth kept going, fucking her through the aftershocks.

Everything was hazy.

At some point, the delicious feeling of being filled was replaced with only emptiness and the warmth of Byleth’s body disappeared. That was odd. They always, always held each other after they finished their lovemaking. Edelgard pulled herself into sitting upright. The slickness beneath her alerted her to the fact that she would have to figure out how to clean the ancient wooden desk, but that was a problem for later.

“I’m here, Edelgard.” Byleth’s voice came from behind. Edelgard shivered at her lover’s sultry tone. When she got off the desk to face her properly, her legs almost buckled. Sure enough, Byleth sat in the ornate chair as though it were hers. The strap and harness were nowhere to be found, and she had taken the time to fix the position of her reading glasses, which had gone akimbo during their romp. “You didn’t think you were done, did you?” She spread her legs slightly, giving Edelgard a good look at her cunt.

_Oh_. Their game wasn’t over.

“Of course not.” She replied somewhat breathlessly. Her wobbly legs carried her to where her teacher sat. It was a relief, then, that her destination was the floor. Edelgard went down on her knees between Byleth’s thighs. Never in her life did she ever entertain the notion of kneeling for anyone until Byleth came into the picture. It had been a staple of her daydreams; imagining the look on Byleth’s face as she pleasured her with her mouth.

A warm hand caressed her cheek. “You’re very well-spoken. You have this talent for taking charge of class discussions. Why don’t you show me what else that silver tongue of yours can do?” Edelgard hardly needed to be told twice. She placed her hands on Byleth’s strong thighs, only to be interrupted. “Ah, ah. This an assessment of what your tongue can do. Hands behind your back, please.” It shouldn’t have come as a surprise that she might pull something like that. Byleth’s exams had always been challenging, but fair. Then again, if she thought Edelgard’s performance might be hindered by this silly rule, she was about to be very surprised.

With her hands clasped behind her, Edelgard felt like she was about to tumble forward. It didn’t help that her legs were essentially mush, but she wasn’t about to let that stop her. At least her stockings provided some measure of protection from the hard floor. Edelgard maintained eye contact as best she could as she leaned in. She wanted to see just how much her teacher enjoyed her silver tongue. Byleth watched her, clearly excited for what was to come.

The first hard pass of her tongue drew a low groan from Byleth’s throat. Their previous activities had affected her more than she let on, judging from how wet she was. Byleth kept a hand on Edelgard’s head, petting her hair as she ate her out.

“Good girl _— just_ like that,” Byleth’s thighs squeezed Edelgard’s body, which only served to stabilize her. Hearing Byleth praise her like that never failed to stir up Edelgard’s arousal. It went to her head and made her dizzy — and it went other places too — and even though Edelgard tended to deflect in public as all she ever expected from herself was excellence, in private, she allowed herself to revel in Byleth’s adoration.

It felt so good.

The taste of her lover and the pleasant sensation of Byleth stroking her hair were a potent combination. Edelgard kissed Byleth’s cunt, open-mouthed and messy, pressing her tongue flat against her engorged clit, letting Byleth hump shallowly against it while words of praise spilled from her lips. Her face was slick with the evidence of how much her teacher wanted her and it seemed as if in that moment, she was the one in a position of power. Byleth’s eyes were half-lidded through her lenses and a faint blush colored her cheeks. She was close. Edelgard brushed her nose against Byleth’s clit, once, twice, three times, making her twitch with anticipation. Finally, she took the poor, neglected nub into her mouth and sucked until she heard Byleth’s breath hitch in her chest and she came apart in a quivering heap.

Edelgard pulled away and wiped at her lips with her thumb. “How was that, _my teacher_?” She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face.

Byleth ran a hand through her teal hair, trying to catch her breath. In lieu of a response, she helped Edelgard into her lap and kissed her. Edelgard sighed against Byleth’s mouth, relieved that it was time to hold her wife. She slid her hands under Byleth’s shirt, relishing in the feeling of her skin. In return, Byleth traced a path up and down her bare back, and Edelgard could feel herself melting in her arms. When they parted, she tucked her head into the space between Byleth’s chin and chest, listening to her heartbeat, strong and steady.

After a few minutes, Byleth shifted. Edelgard thought nothing of it until she heard the scratching of a quill on paper. “My love?”

“Just keeping my grade book in order.”

“Your what?” Edelgard reluctantly pulled away from her wife’s plush chest.

“Yeah, you get full marks for good pussy. And full marks for,” Edelgard lunged for the notebook, but Byleth was faster. She tossed the book across the room, knowing full well Edelgard wouldn’t leave the comfort of her lap.

“You’re horrible!” Edelgard’s face burned.

“Just performing my duties as a professor.” Byleth replied, kissing her on the nose. “So, you wanted me to do that to you while we were still at the monastery?”

Edelgard groaned and buried her face back into her wife’s chest. “For the umpteenth time, _yes_!” She felt Byleth hug her tighter, which was reassuring. “Although…earlier, you said I was your favorite pupil. Was that true back then?” It was sort of a moot point, asking that question. Edelgard didn’t need to question whether or not Byleth loved her here and now. She was curious, though. Was it possible Byleth had harbored feelings for someone else during their time at the monastery?

There was a brief silence before Byleth spoke again. “Back then I had a hard time parsing out what I was feeling. I don’t think I had a favorite student, per se. I wanted to give everyone the same treatment in the classroom. But you were my favorite person, and still are.”

Edelgard looked at her, then, and the sincerity in her wife’s expression made her heart feel full enough to burst. They kissed again, slow and sweet.

“Happy Saint Cethleann’s Day, El.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling their conversation later went something like: 
> 
> Edelgard: How are we going to clean this desk?
> 
> Byleth: It's not like you're the first emperor to have sex on it. We'll just wipe it down it'll be fine. 
> 
> Edelgard: -has stopped functioning thinking about the Hresvelgs before her boning on the desk-


End file.
